The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices configured to control the motion of a torus along an extremity and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to handles and straps that control torus motion.
A bloodless extremity during a surgical procedure is highly desirable in helping the surgeon identify tissue layers, anatomic landmarks and biological structures.
To attempt to exsanguinate the extremity and render a bloodless surgical site, a first sterile assistant typically elevates the extremity above the heart while a second sterile assistant wraps an elastic bandage in a spiral fashion from the distal portion of the extremity to proximal to the surgical site.
The elastic wrap drives some of the blood in the extremity proximal to the surgical site and, to prevent a flow of blood during surgery, a pneumatic tourniquet proximal to the surgical site is inflated to a pressure of between 150 and 500 millimeters of mercury (mm Hg). The elastic bandage is then removed and the surgeon makes a first incision into the surgical site.
The first incision, however, is often accompanied by a release of residual blood remaining in the extremity distal to the tourniquet. The residual blood often covers and obstructs visualization of the surgical site. Lavage and copious sponging by a sterile assistant renders a relatively bloodless, but wet, surgical site.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/498,369, now published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 200510080450A1 (Gavriely) teaches a tubular sock and elastic annulus that roll along the extremity to exsanguinate the extremity.